


Reflected Longing

by USS_Entercries



Series: Posting For A Friend - Shush [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USS_Entercries/pseuds/USS_Entercries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Derek pushes Stiles against a wall, Stiles sees something he never thought he would...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflected Longing

Derek pushed Stiles hard against the door, his face inches from his. Stiles could feel his breath on his face and see his longing reflected back at him in Derek's eyes.

 

For a second they stood there, neither moving... Before Derek spoke; as usual in an annoyed, angry tone.

 

Completely ruining the moment in Stiles' opinion.


End file.
